Beach Party at Walt Disney World (remake)
This is the remake of the Beach Party at Walt Disney World that was originally released in 1995. It will have new songs and characters, and of course new kids as well. This will be released on DVD as a Mickey's Musical Adventures video. Notes *The choreography will be different from the one from the previous video. This film will have long conversations prior to the intro of, and after the end of, each song. Characters Like the 1995 version, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, and Chip and Dale will be the main characters in this remake, but they'll also be joined by Scrooge, Stitch, Baloo (in his TaleSpin form), Tigger (who appeared in the "Surfin' Safari" segment, but now will mainly join Mickey and his pals), Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, and Peter Pan will be joined by Wendy, Tiger Lily, and Don Karnage in the pirate segment. Ariel, the Mary Poppins Penguins, Aladdin, and Jasmine will also appear in this film. And Sebastian will be added also. Plot The film starts out with the kids are shown playing their favorite games like basketball, ring toss, hopscotch, and jump rope. Mickey and his friends, Minnie, Donald & Goofy surprise the kids, and the the kids are happy to see them. Later on, they all are joined by Pluto, Chip and Dale, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Baloo, Pooh, and Tigger; and after a while they head to the beach and they get ready to have fun and spend the day together ("Celebration"). The Disney gang is very happy and some of the characters exclaim about whatever they like at the Walt Disney World beach. Mickey tells Donald to check his list to see if the whole gang is complete. But the little girl gets sad because she wants more friends, but the other girl tells her that it's easy to make friends by introducing one's self, talking with a person, and hanging out with him or her; and soon the girls and their friends join together and set their names free ("Set Your Name Free"). Next, the whole gang decides to go to Typhoon Lagoon where Goofy and Tigger ready to surf; but suddenly, he accidentally steps on Tigger's foot and then apologizes him, but Tigger does not think it's enough; Chip and Dale are amazed to see Goofy surf; and the kids sing, as Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Tigger, and the others (who are on the sand) dance to "Surfin' Safari", and Goofy, and the others surf by. After the song, Donald notices that he cannot get out of the hole, so Sora holds Donald's hands and asks his friends to pull Donald out. Finally, Donald thanks everyone. Then the kids take photos at Shark Reef, and then they see see Sebastian who greets the guests and then the kids start snorkeling in the water where there are lots of fishes and other sea creatures; even some of the other characters including Mickey join the kids in snorkeling ("Three Little Fishies"). After that, Tigger finds a golden coin and shows it to the boys, and one of the boys says that the coin reminds him of pirate treasure, but then Tigger gets shocked saying "Pirates?". So the boys take Tigger to a pirate ship (same as the 1995 version), but Scrooge does not like pirates, so he complains until one of the pirates stops him and tells him that he and his allies are good pirates. Tigger understands. And so, Scrooge, the boys, the pirates, Peter Pan, and Wendy, have fun, singing and dancing to "A Pirate's Life (Is a Wonderful Life)". Suddenly, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee appear, as Captain Hook and Don Karnage tell Smee to "report at once" and makes the guys stand in line. When Captain Hook and Smee see Wendy, Captain Hook chases her, but Smee gets confused and Captain Hook forces Smee to get her, but it is too late. Peter Pan starts to fight Captain Hook, complete with Tiger Lily and Scrooge helping out, and soon Captain Hook is defeated. The guys cheer and Peter Pan saves Wendy. And everybody in the pirate ship sings the last line of "Yo-Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me" one more time. Meanwhile, Ariel sings jovially, as the girls notice her and stay with her for a while ("Part of Your World"). Goofy, Chip, Dale, Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Donald, and the kids notice something funny and weird in this place; well of course it is Blizzard Beach. Goofy notices that every beach is hot. So he and the other characters (in this conversation group,) take the kids on a tour at Blizzard Beach ("Hot, Hot, Hot!"). On the way to the Luau, Donald, Chip, Dale and the kids sing "The Hukilau Song" on a Hawaiian-decorated barge. As the get to the Luau, the hula performers, even Mickey, Minnie, Scrooge, Stitch, and the other characters provide them leis and only the girls grass skirts. Everybody is ready to join the Hawaiian dance, and the dancers dance and sing their favorite Hawaiian song "Pearly Shells". As the sun sets, Mickey says that it's time for the next party, just so as everybody does limboing ("Limbo Rock) 'and dancing with all of the others '("Slicin' Sand"). Mickey, Minnie and the others say goodbye to the viewers, and the film is over. Songs *"Celebration" - The kids, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Scrooge McDuck, Stitch, Baloo, Pooh, Tigger and others *"Set Your Name Free" - The Fun Songs Kids *"Surfin' Safari" - The kids, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Stitch, Baloo, Tigger, and the Fun Songs Kids *"Three Little Fishies" - The Fun Songs Kids *"A Pirate's Life" - Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Peter Pan and the pirates *"Part of Your World" - Ariel *"Hot, Hot, Hot!" - Goofy, the kids, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Chip and Dale, Tigger, and the Fun Songs Kids *"The Hukilau Song" - Chip, Dale, Donald, and the Fun Songs Kids *"Pearly Shells" - The hula dancers, the Fun Songs Kids, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and others *"Limbo Rock" - Everybody *"Slicin' Sand" - Everybody Cast Voiced Characters *Wayne Allwine (archival recordings) and Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille: Chip *Bill Farmer: Goofy and Pluto *Corey Burton: Dale and Captain Hook *Jim Cummings: Tigger *Samuel E. Wright: Sebastian *Jeff Bennett: Mr. Smee Face Characters *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Brad Kane: Aladdin *Lea Salonga: Jasmine *Christopher Steele as Peter Pan Unvoiced Characters * The Mary Poppins Penguins Kids *Alicia Caffrey (suggested) *Others TBA Script See Beach Party at Walt Disney World (remake script). Trivia Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Live-action films Category:Disney's Sing-Along Songs videos